


Follow the white rabbit...

by stuffandthangs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lila Rossi is Future Hawkmoth, Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Romance, Time Travel, implied stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22809655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stuffandthangs/pseuds/stuffandthangs
Summary: Luka awakens to find Bunnyx at the end of his bed.  He'd thought he was careful... but apparently not.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine & Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine & Sass, Luka Couffaine/Alix Kubdel, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. White rabbit

It was the never-ending dance from his dream. Snake chases rabbit in an endless cycle. The rabbit... always just out of reach. He feels exhausted from the chase. But there's always just something stopping him from catching the white rabbit.

Perspiration dotted the top of his head as he lunged forward, and then he awakened with a start.

He doesn't feel completely alone in his own room, that weird feeling that he was being watched. But since taking the Viperion mantle more seriously it made him more on guard than usual.

Luka squinted in the darkness. His eyes adjusted. 

He could see the halo of a girl. A bunny girl. A familiar bunny girl. 

“Alix?”

“Seriously Luka. Could you not go around guessing everyone’s secret identities? It’s a real pain in my tail.”

Luka wore a bemused smile at how right he was, and rubbed at his sleep ridden eyes.

She stepped forward flinging her umbrella behind her. “Anyway, to you right now it’s Bunnyx. And you’re making my job kind of difficult right now.”

“So it’s about Ladybug?” Luka raises an eyebrow and he’s on high alert. If Marinette is in danger he’d do anything to save her. Anything.

“Look, I know you know.” She leveled with him, crouching in front of him as he leaned forward on the bed. “And I know she doesn’t know you know. But you’re about to make a big mistake Luka and we need to clean it up before it happens.”

“I told her.” Luka gets a solemn look on his face, in realization of what might have happened. “And she has to give up being Ladybug.”

Alix felt bad for him. It was a mistake anyone could make really, and he’d done well to hold onto the secret for as long as he did.

“Not yet she doesn’t. You won’t have to give up being Viperion either.”

“I had to give up Sass?” His brow creased up. This revelation bothered him a lot too. It hadn’t been too long since Marinette had given him his miraculous to hold on to. Luka had become very fond of Sass. Giving up Sass would be another heartbreak he couldn’t bear.

This whole thing was a mess.

Luka had suspicions from the early on when they started dating. Marinette had this amazing potential whether or not she was Ladybug. But then one day, when she'd given him the snake miraculous again, it all fell into place. Obviously those eyes of hers were unmissable. Even though he'd figured it out, nobody else needed to ever know that. He just had to keep his wits about him, for her sake. Say nothing, and keep it all locked away in his vault.

So much for his vault now.

“I’m sorry. You know the time stuff. I can’t say too much.” Alix frowned sympathetically.

“I didn’t mean to cause all this,” Luka said softly. “I promised myself I’d keep the secret. That I’d rather die than give away Ladybug and her identity.”

Alix reached forward and took his face in her hands, leveling him with her eyes. She knew the guilt would eat him alive if he let it. Luke was startled. Her closeness. Her calming effect on him. It was if she knew him already. And she did, in a way. She was a friend of Juleka’s. She was often around for special Kitty Section practices. It wasn’t as if she was unknown to him. But still… this was new.

“Cat Noir found out too.”

Surprise lept into Luka’s eyes. Firstly that she was entrusting him with a bit of time travel related information and secondly that he wasn’t the first to figure out about Ladybug.

“It was a much bigger mess than this. Let’s just say that this is a cakewalk compared to destroying the whole world.”

It calmed him to know that she’d fixed all that. Made him confident that she could fix this too. Alix let him go again but her reassurance lingered.

“I trust you Bunnyx.” He told her.

Her smile was indiscernible, since there was such fondness in her eyes for a moment there. “I know you do.” She said finally.

Something about the way she said it made his hair stand on end. She got to her feet and held out a hand to him to get him up.

His cheek grazed hers as he pulled himself up from her hand.

“Are you the reason I dream about rabbits?” Well, one rabbit in particular. He said it in a matter of fact way, his gaze missing hers purposely, a tint of red on his cheeks though anyone that didn’t know him wouldn’t be any the wiser. He stayed close. Too close.

Alix’s breath hitched at his words. She couldn’t answer it. It would be the wrong time. Timing was everything. “There could be a lot of reasons for that Viperion.” She answered it quickly, as professionally as possible, leaving an air of mystery surrounding it. “Now get Sass. We have to make sure Ladybug can keep being Ladybug.”

Through the transformation and the next steps of leaving the houseboat, it didn’t stop the cogs in Luka’s brain from turning. The familiarity. Snake chases rabbit. 

“Try to keep up.” She smirked as she took off and expected him to follow.

She was the one. The rabbit from his dreams. Something about them was all too intertwined in the fabric of time, he could feel it. Which meant the love he felt for Marinette maybe wasn’t what he’d built it up to be. Maybe he had to give up Marinette, so she could keep being Ladybug. Maybe that’s what Bunnyx had come back in time to teach him. Not only to fix this mistake, but prevent it from ever happening again.

“I know what I have to do.” Luka said resolutely. It wouldn’t be easy and it wouldn’t even be today. But the bigger picture was starting to come into view.


	2. Facing the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I caved and wrote some more... and if I finish this we can go back to Luka's POV. I so hope we get more of this ship in seasons 4 and 5.

It was so freaking weird for Alix that she didn’t know how to deal with it. She supposed she could have guessed this day would come, visiting past Luka, in-love-with-Ladybug Luka. But she was also aware of the dangers, disrupting the system. If Luka could figure out who Ladybug was, then he could certainly guess some things about her… about them. Things that were far too early to come to light.

He grabbed Alix’s wrist, halting her in her stride and she gave him another look, reading him in a millisecond.

“Okay, answers. I get it. You want answers.” she said.

It was annoying how well they could read each other, even know when they shouldn’t be reading each other at all because Luka was dating Marinette and it was supposed to be like that for now. She couldn’t disrupt the system.

“Luka, I would give you all the answers in the world, but just wait until it’s time.”

Alix Kubdel was tough. She’d been encased in a tomb for thousands of years. She’d battled dinosaurs. She’d been to the ends of time and back again. This was simple by comparison and it was hard to have past-Luka there with his questioning, deep eyes and not be affected. Ever since they had their Last Chance squad together they’d grown close. He was her partner in crime and he knew what he was doing. He held a miraculous from pretty early on in the game. There wasn’t much that got past Luka Couffaine. There wasn’t much that got past Alix Kubdel either. They were two of a kind.

“Besides, you said you trusted me.” Even though she knew he did. Future him and that past him would have faith in his future decisions.

“I do. I just need to know how to fix this.”

“You do what I say.” Alix pointed her umbrella at him. “And now I need to go in my burrow. You stay here.” Under no circumstances could she be allowed to let him follow. If he even caught half a glimpse of what was in there…

“Burrow!” And Alix leapt in.

But her being confronted with those images wasn’t making it any easier.

Luka… future-Luka wiping away a tear on her cheek after her brother got akumatized, this time by the new Hawkmoth, Lila Rossi. 

Alix had felt so powerless that day and even though Ladybug saved the day, she still had felt responsible for that one. She’d been the one to ridicule her brother’s theories. It was her fault he snapped and Lila had been very convincing in showing him that he was right and deserved due credit. He joined her army… the side of Hawkmoth and there wasn’t a thing Alix could do about it since she couldn’t step in and compromise her own identity.

That day Luka had been the first one to her side.

Then there was that awkward smile future-Luka gave her when they first started working together as the primary time-travelling miraculous holders. He had held out his hand for her to shake it and then that moment they connected hands was ingrained in her memory forever. It was like some deja vu kind of connection, timelines coming together.

Luka. Of all people. Marinette’s ex-boyfriend. It was beyond weird at first but now it was weird to think of anyone else but him holding her heart.

She had to disconnect though. She had a job to do, and it wouldn’t matter if it was Luka or anyone else. 

She checked through the rest of the timeline to make sure there had been no major shifts. When she was confident there was nothing to be concerned about she jumped back out of the burrow. They continued on the way, her leading him.

Alix let her umbrella out, gracefully floating down to the top of the next building.

“Where are we?” Luka asked, knowing full well where they were. “We’re at the museum?”

Alix gave a half frown. “This is when I get akumatized.”

The expression on his face said it all. And okay, yes, he somewhat revealed that he knew who Ladybug was when Alix went after Juleka this late at night. But there was more to the story than that… and Alix needed his second chance to fix a second part of the problem.

“The akuma… it was, will be, coming for my dad. I got in the way. If I didn’t go after Juleka then you wouldn’t go to wake up Ladybug.”

Luka nodded, soulful eyes meeting hers. 

“We make sure my dad gets akumatized, the way it’s supposed to be.”

Alix let Luka in through an open window, wrapping an arm around him and dropping down off the roof with her umbrella out, then pulling her umbrella sharply in before the window, letting the movement suck them both in.

“Noooooo!” she heard a sharp cry. Her dad’s voice. They weren’t too late but they had to be quick. Future-Alix pulled the windows in, closing them sharply. 

“We have to make sure the akuma doesn’t have easy access in.” She told him and led him into the next room. “And you need to make sure you’re not seen.” Though it probably wouldn’t do that much damage if her mini-me saw Luka this time. After all, it wasn’t as if her past-self knew everything that would transpire between them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my other go-to pairing. There are a few main reasons for this one too. Alix has snakes on her shirt she wears. There was also that graffiti she was doing when Mark got akumatized. Both Alix and Luka have the time-related miraculous. Both of them are calm and level headed enough to be trusted with people's identities. 
> 
> Andddd they'd be cute together. So yeah, shut up and ship it.
> 
> Plus I love Luka/Marinette now, but endgame has to be Adrien/Marinette.
> 
> I'm not sure if I should make this more than a one-shot.


End file.
